Die vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern
by Erdbeer-Zwerg
Summary: Was wäre wohl passiert wenn Starfire nicht 20 sondern 100 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist wäre... ...Chaos. Und das ist noch das kleinste problem.
1. Die Rückkehr

Disclaimer: Die Teen Titans gehören nicht mir...

schade eigentlich :P

Diese Fanfic entstand als ich mir die Frage stellte was passiert wäre, wenn Starfire in der Folge "Die Zukunft muss warten", nicht 20 sondern wirklich 100 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist wäre.

Naja dann fang ich mal an:

Kapitel 1 Die Rückkehr:

Ein helles Licht umgab sie, ihre Haare flatterten wild um sie herum und kurze Zeit später hatten sich ihre Augen wieder an das normale Sonnenlicht gewöhnt. Die Gegend in der sie sich befand kam ihr bekannt, und doch seltsam fremd vor. Sie sah sich ein wenig verwirrt um. Ein Auto, das heißt dieses Gefährt, es war einem Auto ähnlich jedoch hatte es keine Räder, es schwebte über den Boden. Für einen Moment hatte sie den schrecklichen Gedanken das sie auf dem falschen Planeten gelandet war. Aber als sie sich weiter umsah entdeckte sie viele vertraute Gebäude. Sie sahen alt und dreckig aus, und schienen die Welt zu trennen, es war fast so als wäre die "neue" Welt von den alten Gebäuden abgegrenzt.

Auf der einen Seite standen große und hohe Wolkenkratzer. Das wunderte sie nicht, schließlich kannte sie sowas, die Höhe war mehr das was sie beeindruckte, sie schienen Kilometer weit in den Himmel zu ragen. Und auf der anderen Seite standen wesentlich kleinere Wolkenkratzer, sie sahen Grau aus grau und alt.

Das Mädchen suchte nach einer Brücke, fand aber nur etwas was einer Brücke ähnlich sah, und es war zweifellos nicht die Brücke die sie suchte. Etwas enttäuscht und nun mehr in ihrem verdacht bestätigt, dass sie hier nicht hergehörte, trottete sie einen schmalen Weg entlang.

Sie entdeckte ein paar Jugendliche die ein Ballspiel spielten. Sie sah ihnen eine weile zu, dann stellte sie fest das sie dieses spiel noch nicht kannte. Ein lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Dann trat sie näher an den Zaun der das Spielfeld eingrenzte.

Ein Junge bemerkte sie : "Hey Mädchen, willst du mitspielen? Sonst hau ab!", rief er ihr zu. Seine stimme klang warm und freundlich, der Ton den er angeschlagen hatte war allerdings alles andere als freundlich. Das Mädchen lies nicht so mit sich reden: "Ich kenne dieses Spiel nicht, deshalb werde ich hier stehen bleiben und es mir ansehen!", rief sie zurück und auch ihre Stimme hatte einen Anflug von Zorn.

Der Junge lachte und lies strahlend weiße Zähne blicken, Sein Gesicht wirkte so vertraut das das Mädchen dreimal hinsehen musste. Das Haar des Jungen hing ihm in die Stirn, es war Raben schwarz. Seine Türkis Blauen Augen Funkelten sie herausfordernd an. "dann bringen wir es dir bei! Wie heißt du?", rief nun ein Blonder Junge. Und jetzt entdeckte sie ein weiteres Mädchen.

Sie hatte Dunklere Haare und sah nicht sehr begeistert aus.

Die Gestallten kamen ihr alle bekannt vor und waren alle etwa in ihrem Alter. Nach kurzem zögern Antwortete sie auf die frage des Blonden: "Starfire. und...", sie zögerte abermals, wollte nicht wirklich wissen wie die Jugendlichen hießen. "...wie heißt ihr?", fuhr sie fort.

Ein leichtes Gelächter durchzog die Kleine Gruppe. Das Mädchen wusste das sie sich über ihren Namen lustig machten. Der schwarzhaarige trat vor. "Du gewinnst gegen uns und wir verraten dir unsere Namen."

Starfire nickte, sie war einverstanden. So fingen sie an,dieses, für Starfire völlig unbekannte, Ballspiel zu spielen.

-------------------

Uh... erstes Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz geworden Sorry dafür ' ... bin aber noch am knobeln wie alt die alle sind und welche Generation grad am laufen ist also kann etwas dauern bis das nächste Kapitel kommt.

(p.s: falls Fehler drin sind, behaltet sie bitte :P)


	2. Der Tower

Disclaimer: Die Titans gehören mir immer noch nicht...

menno!

Kay das hat etwas gedauert... ich hab fast zwei stunden mit rechnen verbracht und bin zu den ergebnis gekommen das jetzt die dritte generation nach den ursprünglichen Teen Titans dran wäre also... viel spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel: 2**

**Der Tower.**

Starfire lag einen Punkt vor den anderen, das war allerdings nur passiert weil der Blonde einmal nicht aufgepasst hatte und den Ball fallen ließ. Die Rothaarige stellte bald fest das dieses spiel eine Mischung aus Fußball, Volleyball und Völkerball war, mit ziemlich seltsamen Regeln.

Der ball kam auf sie zu, sie drehte sich um und wollte ihn fangen, doch ihr blick blieb an einer kleineren Insel hängen und erinnerte sie an ihr ursprüngliches vorhaben. Der Ball flog gegen ihren Kopf, sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, dennoch wandte sie den blick nicht von der Insel.

_wo ist der Tower..._ schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Der Blonde junge lief auf sie zu, er hatte den ball geworfen. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte er etwas besorgt und das andere Mädchen stieß einen knurrenden laut aus.

Starfire brauche einen Moment um zu verstehen was der Junge meinte. "wo... wo ist der Tower?", fragte sie etwas hysterisch Ein schallendes lachen erklang von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"das dumme alte ding wurde schon vor 40 Jahren abgerissen, da gab es uns noch nicht mal!"

_vor 40jahren?... aber das kann nicht sein..._

"Sagt mir wie ihr heißt, sofort!", schrie Starfire die kleine Gruppe an. Der Blonde sprang erschrocken zurück und das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

"Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf? die Leute die da drin gewohnt haben sind schon ewig Tot. Das ding wurde n paar Jahre später abgerissen." Starfire schluckte hart, sie zitterte leicht. _die Titans tot?..._ tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Der wie vielte ist Heute?", fragte sie mit zitternde Stimme. Der blonde sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "Heute ist der 19 .6. 2107. es ist jetzt 14: 20 Uhr und 45 Sekunden." er schien sich über die Rothaarige zu amüsieren. "Das... das kann nicht sein... nein!", schrie sie plötzlich, sank auf die knie. Verwirrung herrschte nun in der Gruppe.

Der schwarzhaarige trat auf sie zu.

Sie sah ihn an, Tränen kullerten ihr unerbittlich über die Wangen. "Du bist ihm so ähnlich..." flüsterte sie.

"Jaja... sagt meine Mutter auch andauernd und ständig zeigt sie mir Fotos... was bitte war an meinem ur-ur gtoßvater so toll, ich hab ihn nichtmal kennen gelernt." der junge verschränkte sichtlich verärgert die arme. "sag mir deinen namen..."flüsterte sie weiter", sie konnte es nicht glauben das das was der junge erzählt hatte wahr war. "Bitte...", fügte sie hinzu.

Der junge schüttelte den Kopf. "ich weiß zwar nicht wie aber du scheinst diese Leute ja zu kennen die da mal gewohnt haben... und wenn du denkst das ich diesem Kerl so ähnlich bin dann fällt es dir wohl auch nicht schwer meinen namen zu erraten."

Die Augen der Rothaarigen weiteten sich, dann schloss sie die Augen. Senkte den Kopf und schluchzte. "Dann... dann ist dein Name Robin." Der Junge konnte sie kaum verstehen weil sie so sehr weinte. Er nickte langsam. Die rothaarige brach erneut im schluchzen aus. Der Junge war verwirrt, etwas hilflos wand er sich den anderen zu, doch diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Etwas später lief Starfire mit der Gruppe durch die Stadt. Sie mussten laut Mark, dem Blonden, "Eine bleibe" für sie finden. "Meine Mutter bringt mich um wen ich n Mädchen mit nach hause schleppe", hatte selbiger dann geantwortet. Raven das Mädchen mit den Dunkelviolett schimmernden Haar, hatte dankend abgelehnt. "Mein Vater hasst es besucht zu haben und außerdem hab ich noch nie ne Freundin mitgebracht...", war ihre ausrede.

Victor, der größte und älteste der kleinen Gruppe der sich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal zu Wort gemeldet hatte, hatte auch diesmal nichts zu sagen, er blieb still und tat so als wäre Starfire Luft.

Blieb nur noch einer übrig. Doch gegen den hatte Starfire etwas einzuwenden. "Ich mag ihn nicht!",stieß sie zischend hervor.

Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden das dieser Junge dem Anführer der Teen Titans so unverschämt ähnlich war und dann auch noch dessen Namen trug. Und obendrein waren die Leute für sie sowieso nur Fremde, warum sollte sie mit ihnen mitgehen.

wenn der Tower noch da wäre... dann würde ich dorthin gehen. Dachte sie spät Abends, nachdem sie der Schwarzhaarige überredet hatte zu ihm zu kommen. Sie konnte ihn wirklich nicht leiden, er sah Robin zwar ähnlich, aber er war nicht im geringsten wie er, sein Charakter war um längen anders.

Ich muss die Uhr der Ewigkeit finden... sonst sitze ich hier fest... und das für immer...

------------------

...so kapitel zwei... also zu den namen Robin und raven hab ich so gelassen weil es eigentlich relativ normale namen sind und naja. Mark soll den ur ur enkel von beast boy sein. BB heist ja eigentlich garfield mark... aber ich wollte normale namen nehmen garfield erinnert mich immer so sehr an die katze... Victor ist der ur ur enkel voncyborg. das ist auch Cys richtiger name.


	3. Tränen

Soooo. Erstes kappi im neuen Jahr -. Das ist schon n bnisschen depri. Aber noch nichts sooo dramatisches, wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben :P ja... was soll ich sagen?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans Gehören nicht mir...

warum muss man das eigentlich immer sagen, das ist doch klar!

Okay nächstes Kappi!

**Kapitel 3:**

**Tränen.**

Es dauerte lange bis sie endlich schlief. zu viele Gedanken Kreisten in ihrem Kopf herum.

Und als sie am Morgen aufwachte merkte sie das sie im schlaf geweint hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige schlief noch.

Erleichtert darüber das sie nicht unnötig mit ihm reden musste ging sie in das Badezimmer.

Seine Mutter hatte ihr alle Räume gezeigt und ihr sogar Sachen zum anziehen geliehen.

Die Mutter des Schwarzhaarigen war eine wirklich hübsche Frau. Sie hatte Rotbraune Haare und eben so Rotbraune Augen. Ihr Gesicht war Schmal und lies sie sehr Jung wirken. Ihre Haare trug sie offen.

Während sie sich das Gesicht wusch, fiel ihr etwas auf.._ Robin hat geheiratet... und kinder...gehabt...  
_

Etwas enttäuscht darüber das sie nicht die einige war die er geheiratet hatte, verließ sie das Bad.

Seine Mutter empfing sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Guten Morgen." sagte sie. "...Ich hab leider deinen Namen schon wieder vergessen, aber setz dich doch. Auf Robin musst du wohl noch eine weile warten.", sie deutete auf einen Barhocker in der Küche. Dieser Stand vor einem Tresen und grenzte die Küche vom Wohnzimmer ab.

"Starfire." antwortete die Rothaarige. Sie setzte sich.

Als die Frau von ihrem Sohn redete dachte sie an den "echten" Robin. es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz als die Frau anfing so zu reden. Sie wusste zwar das nicht der Anführer der Teen Titans gemeint war, aber dennoch dachte sie daran.

Nachdem sie eine scheibe Brot gegessen hatte fragte sie die Frau etwas. "Wie sind Sie..." sie zögerte kurz, dann fuhr sie fort: "...auf den namen Robin gekommen?". Die Frau setzte sich zu ihr. "Sei nicht so förmlich du kannst mich dutzen." die frau schien dann eine weile zu überlegen. "Mein Großvater wurde so genannt, und ich fand den Namen immer schon schön."

Starfires Augen weiteten sich. "Ihr... dein Großvater?" die Frau nickte. "Verzeihung wenn ich das frage, aber...wen hat dein Großvater geheiratet?"

Die frau lächelte sanft. "Du scheinst ja ganz schön Neugierig zu sein.", die Frau lächelte amüsiert.

"Nun ich weiß nichts genaues über die Frau. Sie hieß Barbara glaube ich... ja das war ihr Name. Eine hübsche Frau."

Starfire schluckte._Barbara... wer um Himmels willen war das denn?_

Etwas enttäuscht nickte sie.

"Mein Großvater erzählte mir einmal das es ein Mädchen gab welches deinen Namen trug. Er war total verliebt in sie und trotzdem war er zu feige es ihr zu sagen. Und eines Tages war sie verschwunden. Er hatte sich nie verziehen das er ihr es nicht gesagt hatte. Dann traf er ein Mädchen wieder das er schon sehr lange kannte, verliebte sich in sie und naja...", Die Frau beendete ihre Geschichte.

Als Starfire das hörte fing sie an zu weinen. Sie wusste nicht das Robin sie auch liebte,_Man sollte niemals feige sein... Denn irgendwann ist es zu spät. _Dachte sie. Was sie traurig machte war das er diese Barbara geheiratet hatte... und dann auch noch Kinder mit ihr hatte.

Die Frau ging auf die Rothaarige zu. "Hey... was gibt es denn da zu weinen?", fragte sie leise. Starfire schluchzte. "Ich bin dieses Mädchen. Ich bin durch eine art Zeittunnel gefallen... und dann hier gelandet...", sie schluchzte. Robin hatte zugehört etwas verwirrt sah er seine Mutter an. "was geht hier ab?", fragte er. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an. "Nichts... Starfire hat Heimweh denke ich..."

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste selbstsicher. Dann kletterte er auf die Arbeitsplatte und holte von einem Schrank eine Kiste. Seine Mutter sah ihn erstaunt an "Was willst du denn mit den Fotos?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Wenn sie Heimweh hat, dann soll sie sich die hier ansehen." Er grinste immer noch als er die Kiste neben Starfire stellte. Gleich darauf öffnete er sie und kramte ein paar Fotos aus. Er suchte nach ganz bestimmten.

Eines zeigte Robin und Starfire ein anderes Robin und diese Barbara. Dieses Foto sah sie sich genauer an. Darunter stand etwas in einer ihr bekannten Schrift. "Richard und Barbara", las sie laut vor. "Wer zum teufel ist Richard schon weider?!" sagte sie etwas verärgert. Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete ihr lachend: "Du scheinst 'deinen' Robin nicht gut zu kennen, Richard war sein richtiger Name."

Starfire verschränkte verärgert die Arme.

"Er ist nicht mein Robin!"

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste.

"Du würdest ihn doch sonst nicht so sehr vermissen."

Die Rothaarige atmete zischend ein.

"Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung was früher abgelaufen ist!"

"Ach aber du? Bloß weil du behauptest die Teen Titans zu kennen? Du könntest ebenso ein Spinner sein der sich das alles ausdenkt!"

Starfire knurrte wütend, ihre Augen fingen an Grün zu glühen. Robin machte einen Schritt zurück, als Starfire einen Sternenblitz aufflammen lies. "Ist das Beweis genug?!"

Der Junge lachte wieder.

"Bist ne Ausserirdische, was? Du hast hier nicht zu suchen!"

Diese Worte taten weh, sehr weh.

Das leise platschen einer Träne war zu hören als sie auf den Küchenboden fiel.

Dann war es vollkommen still in der Küche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhh... das hat wohl gesessen, was? naja... wie gesagt die beiden Hier auftauchenden Robins sind sich äußerlich zwar ähnlich, innerlich aber unheimlich unterschiedlich.

Bevor jemand fragt: Robins richtiger Name ist Richard! und Dick ist ein Spitzname!!!!

Ja ich habe Barbara benutzt, Barbara Batgirl 1 okay? in den comics hatten die wohl mal was miteinander, das weiß ich nicht so genau, kommt mir für die story aber gerade recht :) naja dann viel spaß, nächstes kappi kommt bald


	4. Streiterreien

joa hi neues Kapitel :)

Disclaimer: Die Teen Titans Gehören nicht mir... schade... wirklich schade... XD

**Kapitel 4:**

**Streitereien **

Die Mutter de Schwarzhaarigen sah den Jungen ein wenig verägrt an.

Der Junge wusste was er jetzt tun musste. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und seufzte. Er schlurfte auf die Rothaarige zu. "Sorry...", murmelte er, sein Gesicht wurde rot. Es war ihm peinlich. Starfire sah ihn an und nickte.

Das Klingeln der Türklingel ließ die Rothaarige zusammen zucken.

Robin verdrehte die Augen.

"Raven. Garantiert.", grummelte er, schritt zur Tür und öffnete diese. Das lilahaarige Mädchen stand vor der Tür, wie der Junge sagte. Sie trug ein blau gelb gestreiftes T-Shirt und einen Jeans Rock, knielange schwarze Stiefel mit Absatz und schwarze Handschuhe. Auf dem Rücken trug sie einen dunkelroten Rucksack. Sie lächelte. Robin knurrte kurz. "Ich komm gleich."

Er ließ die Tür offen als er nach Oben rannte. Starfire war etwas verwirrt. Die rothaarige frau stand hinter dem Küchentresen und seufzte.

"Die werden sich wahrscheinlich wieder mit den Nachbarskindern prügeln."

"Unsere selbsternannten Erzfeinde!" rief Robin als er mit seinem Rucksack die Treppe runterstürmte.

"Süßer hör zu, ich möchte nicht das ihr immer so viel Mist macht..."

Der schwarzhaarige grinste.

"Wir machen keinen Mist! Die machen den Dreck wir räumen auf."

Die Frau blickte zweifelnd zu Raven, die heftig nickend ihrem Kumpel zustimmte.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie ihren Sohn gehen.

Starfire sah auf die Tür, sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl.

Die Frau wurde nervös, versuchte es zu überspielen indem sie sich umdrehte und ein paar Tassen und Teller in die Geschirrspülmaschine räumte. Doch schon die zweite Tasse fiel uf den Boden und zersprang laut klirrend.

Starfire drehte sich zu der Frau. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Die Frau sah sie an, ihre rotbraunen Augen glänzten.

"Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Diese Nachbarskinder sind brutal und rücksichtslos. Sie Hätten meinen Jungen einmal fast umgebracht..."

Starfires Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt verstand sie die Angst der Frau. "Warum hast du ihn gehen lassen?"

Die Frau schnaufte und lachte bitter. "Soll ich mich mit dem Teufelsweib von Raven anlegen? Niemals."

"Raven ist doch kein Teufelsweib." murrte Starfire empört.

Doch sie musste sich eingestehen das sie an die frühere Raven dachte, diese Raven kannte sie nicht.

"Das Mädchen ist nicht normal. Genauso wenig wie ihre Familie. Glaub mir wenn du ihren Vater siehst, dann fürchtest du dich vor nichts mehr als vor ihm." Die Frau seuftzte. "Ihre Mutter ist ganz nett, aber ich habe sie nur einmal gesehen. Da war Raven noch ganz klein."

Starfire nickte um das Gespräch zu beenden. "Ich sollte mich hier mal ein wenig umsehen...", sagte sie. Die Frau nickte. Starfire verließ das Haus.

Schon von weitem hörte sie schreie und als sie näher kam konnte sie verstehen was gesagt wurde.

"...so 'n Blödmann!", rief eine Mädchenstimme lachend.

"Diesmal war so leicht wie noch nie!", rief jemand anders.

"Hört auf jetzt!",schrie ein anderes Mädchen.

Diese Stimme erkannte Starfire. Es war Raven.

"Ja genau, hört auf!", mischte sich ein Junge ein, Mark.

"Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz frisch in der Birne!" Diese Stimme kannte Starfire nicht.

Starfire war den Stimmen gefolgt. Sie führten Sie zu dem Platz an dem Sie die vier Freunde Gestern getroffen hatte.

Sie konnte gerade noch sehen wie zwei Mädchen und ein Junge davon rannten.

Aufgewirbelter Staub schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden.

Raven, Mark und Victor standen noch dort. Robin konnte sie nicht entdecken.

Raven warf ihren Rucksack auf den Boden und kniete sich hin.

Sie zog an etwas. "Helft mir mal Leute." hörte die rothaarige sie sagen.

Victor beugte sich Richtung Boden. Starfire konnte immer noch nicht sehen was die anderen dort machten.

Victor hob etwas hoch und schwang es vorsichtig über seine Schulter.

"Oh mein Gott...", flüsterte Starfire als sie sah das Victor Robin eben hochgehoben hatte.

Mark sah Robin an.

"Hey komm Alter, nicht weider schlapp machen."

Raven schüttelte den Kopf: "Eine Frage Mark, würdest du noch bei Bewusstsein sein wenn dich jemand gegen eine Hauswand Klatscht?"

Mark grinste: "Klar doch Rae!"

Starfire lief auf die drei zu. "...I..ich hab gesehen das...", fing sie an. Victor unterbrach sie.

"Egal."

"Aber..."

"Ist egal!"

"A..aber..ich..."

Bevor Victor zu einem weiterem "Egal" ansetzen konnte schaltete sich Raven ein:

"Schluss damit. Wir müssen Robin wach kriegen sonst dreht seine Mutter wieder durch!"

Victor nickte und legte den Jungen auf den trockenen Boden. Mark kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Wasserflasche und hielt sie Raven hin.

Die lilahaarige trank etwas daraus und goss dem Schwarhaarigen dann den rest ins Gesicht.

Der Junge rührte sich nicht.

Raven verengte die Augen.

"Das hat bis jetzt doch immer funktioniert..." murmelte Mark.

Starfire setzte sich neben Raven und beugte sich leicht über den Schwarzhaarigen.

Sie legte eine Hand an seinen Hals. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an.

"Also daran liegt es nicht." murmelte die Rothaarige.

Victur knurrte: "Der verarscht uns wieder!"

Raven Schüttelte den Kopf.

Mark nickte.

Starfire drehte den Jungen auf die Seite. Wegen dem schwarzen T-Shirt das er trug hatten die anderen nicht bemerkt das er anscheinend doch ernsthaft verletzt war. "Blut." war das einzige was jetzt über Marks Lippen kam.

Starfire schluckte kurz. "Raven, hab ihr Verbandszeug oder so dabei?",fragte sie. Raven nickte. "Klar sowas hab ich immer dabei.", ihre antwort war ironisch. Die Lilahaarige wand sich Mark zu. "Lauf nach Hause und Hol Verbandszeug, schnell!" Mark sprang auf und rannte davon.

"Warum bist du nicht los gegangen?",fragte Starfire das Mädchen nach kuzem zögern.

"Weil er am nächsten dran Wohnt und bei ihm niemand zuhause ist." entgegnete Raven.

Starfire seufzte. Dann wurde es Still.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kam Mark zurück.

Raven sah ihn böse an, weil er so lange gebraucht hatte.

Starfire war froh das er endlich zurück war und öffnete den Kasten den der Junge mitgebracht hatte. Sie nahm ein paar sachen heraus und fing an die Wunde des schwarzhaarigen zu verbinden.

Die anderen drei sahen ihr neugierig zu.

Sie machte es schnell, dennoch vorsichtig und professionell.

"Wo zum Henker lernt man sowas?", fragte Mark nach einer weile.

"Wenn man ständig irgendwelche Wunden zu verbinden hat lernt man das sehr schnell." anwortete die Rothaarige.

Inzwischen hatte die Dämmerung eingesetzt. "Ich muss dann mal nach Hause.", hatte Mark gesagt als er seine Tasche nahm und davon stapfte. Raven und Victor waren wenig später auch gegangen.

Jetzt saß sie alleine mit dem schwarzhaarigen auf dem Platz. Sie hatte ihre Jacke ausgezogen und sie ihm übergelegt. "Wir müssen nach Hause. Deine mutter macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen..." Flüsterte sie, sie glaubte nicht eine antwort zu bekommen, doch der Junge drehte den Kopf zu ihr und nickte. "Die macht sich keine Sorgen. die freut sich wenn ich weg bin." Starfire seufzte. _Das glaube ich nicht..._ Dachte sie.

Der Junge stand auf und ging voran. Sie bemerkte das er leicht hinkte. Aber sie zog es vor ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie das er sagen würde, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Genau das tat er auch als seine Mutter ihn auf sein verschrammtes Gesicht ansprach. Er wäre vom Baum gefallen, war seine dumme Ausrede.

Gegen Zehn Uhr waren beide in seinem Zimmer. Er lag in seinem Bett und sah Starfire an. Ihre Grünen Augen streifen seine Blauen kurz. "Du solltest immer ehrlich sein." sagte Starfire enttäuscht als sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte. Sie hatte nicht ihn damit gemeint. "Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? 'Hey mom ich hab mich weider geprügelt und unser Gast musste mich retten.' Klingt das besser?" Die Rothaarige antwortete ihm nicht. ihre Augen waren Hass erfüllt als er das sagte. "Du hättest dich wenigstens bei mir bedanken können. Denn ich hätte dich auch verrecken lassen können!", zischte sie wütend. "Ey komm, von sowas stirbt man nicht gleich." lachte er. Starfire kniff die Auen zusammen. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" Er entgegnete darauf hin nichts mehr. Sondern schloss seine Augen und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Starfire war diese Nacht auch schnell eingeschlafen, aber auch in ihren Träumen plagten sie Streitereien. Ein paar davon waren geschehen, ein paar malte sie sich aus. Wie wohl ihr verschwinden auf die Titans gewirkt hatte?

-----------------------------------------------

puh... mitten in der nacht fertig gemacht... ich bin sowas von müde das glaubt ihr gar nicht XD nya diesmal hab ich nicht zu sagen :P


	5. Alltagsleben

...ähm... meine Inspiration hat die Kontrolle über mich XD ich kann nicht aufhören zu schreiben :)

Disclaimer: Die Teen Titans gehören nicht mir. wie oft muss ich das noch sagen -.-

**Kapitel 5**

**Alltagsleben:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Stimmen geweckt.

Offensichtlich Stritt sie die Mutter des Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Mann. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um, entdeckte Robin zusammengekauert am Ende seines Bettes. Er hatte den kopf gesenkt und seine Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Er schniefte kurz.

Starfire lauschte den Stimmen.

"...Ich glaub das einfach nicht!", das war die Frau.

"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?! Es ist schlimm genug das er das vorhin mitgekriegt hat!" das war der Mann, er hatte eine Gefährlich klingende Stimme.

"Deswegen musst du ihn aber nicht schlagen!" schrie die Frau.

Starfire schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte den Rest des Streits. Ihr kopf wand sich Automatisch dem Schawarzhaarigen zu. Er saß immernoch genauso dort. Sie stand auf und Stellte sich neben das Bett de Jungen. Er sah nicht auf. "Wie spät?", fragte er das Mädchen. Seine Stimme war heiser und zitterte.

Die rothaarige drehte sich zu der Uhr die über der Tür hing. "Fünf Minuten vor sieben." Robin seufzte und stand aus dem Bett auf. Starfire sah ihn weiter an. Er hatte den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Das Mädchen spürte das etwas nicht stimmte. "Ist alles in ordnung?"

"Ja.", antwortete der junge knapp. Starfire wusste es besser. Wenn er auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen wie der Robin war den sie kannte, log er. Robin log immer wenn er sagte das alles in ordnung war. Das wusste sie. Er ging an ihr vorbei. Sie packte ihn and den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um. Fasste mit einer Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen. "Lügner.", zischte sie. In seinem Gesicht sah sie, neben den schrammen vom gestrigen Tag, einen Hand abdruck auf seiner Wange, Tränenspuren und eine blutige Lippe. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Er sah sie zerknirscht an und sie ließ ihn los.

"Wer war das?",fragte ihn eine entsetzte Starfire.

"Der Freund meiner Mutter.", er ließ ihr keine Chance zum antworten denn er war schon im Badezimmer verschwunden. Die rothaarige seufzte.

Fing an sich umzuziehen.

Etwas später kam Robin zurück ins Zimmer, nahm seinen Rucksack und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Starfire folgte ihm.

"Wo gehst du hin?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte.

"Noch nie was von Schule gehört?"

"Doch sicher."

Der Junge nickte. Seine traurige Stimmung von eben war wie weggewaschen.

"Kannst ja mit kommen, ich sag einfach du wärst meine Cousine und zu besuch hier."

"Aber man sollte immer die Wahrheit sagen..."

Robin verdrehte die Augen. "Klar ich geh zum Direx und sage du kommst aus der Vergangenheit. Dann werden sie mich endgültig für Verrückt halten."

Starfire hob eine Augenbraue. "Du glaubst mir also?"

Der Junge nickte, antwortete aber nicht. Er ging nach unten, packte etwas zu essen in seinen Rucksack und hielt Starfire eine kleinere Tasche hin. "Du solltest vielleicht auch was zum schreiben oder so mit nehmen..." Die rothaarige nahm die Tasche entgegen, der Junge Gab ihr einen Block und einen Kugelschreiber.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor der Haustür.

"Bis dann Mom!", rief der Junge, doch niemand antwortete ihm.

Er stellte den Rucksack auf den Boden. "Mom?", er ging ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Mutter saß auf der Couch, den kopf in den Händen vergraben. Blut klebte an ihren Händen. "Mom!", schrie er. Seine Mutter sah auf, nickte.

"Geh schon, es ist alles in Ordnung. nur ein Kratzer."

"War er das?"

"Ja..."

"Ich bring ihn um!"

"Du wirst jetzt zur Schule gehen sonst nichts."

Robin nickte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl verließ er mit Starfire das Haus.

Die Schule war ein sehr großes Gebäude. Hunderte von Leuten tummelten sich auf den Fluren. Starfire war erstaunt darüber das Robin anscheinend genau wusste wo er in ging. Denn er blieb vor einen Spind stehen und gab eine Zahlen Kombination ein. Der Spind öffnete sich und er holte ein paar Bücher heraus, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Starfire stand still neben ihm. sie hatten seit sie aus dem haus warn kein Wort gesprochen. Sie erfur von Raven, die in die gleiche Klasse wie Robin ging, das er ein ziemlich guter Schüler war. Aber Starfire konnte ihr das nur schwer glauben. Er passte nicht auf, kritzelte etwas in sein heft und tippelte nervös mit den Füßen auf dem Boden herum. Der lehrer hatte ihn schon dreimal ermahnt. Raven war sichtlich verwirrt. "So hab ich ihn echt noch nie gesehen.", flüsterte sie Starfire zu. Die Rothaarige nickte nur.

Als die Schule aus war Trafen sich die drei mit Victor und Mark.

Raven stieß Robin an: "Was zur Hölle war heute los mit dir?"

Der junge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kein guter Tag."

Raven blickte zu Starfire. "Heute Morgen war er ganz anders drauf." antwortete sie.

"Wieder Stress?" fragte nun Victor. Der schwarzhaarige nickte. "Er hat meine Mutter geschlagen..." Victors Augen verengten sich. "Und dich hat er auch am wickel gehabt...?", fragte nun Mark und deutete auf die Wange des Jungen denn obwohl es nun schon Stunden her war, der Handabdruck war immernoch zu sehen, nur ganz leicht, aber er war da. "Ja... aber er ist wohl wieder abgehaun... wenn er meiner Mutter noch einmal weh tut dann...!" Raven hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Schon gut."

"Kommt ihr mit?", fragte Robin nachdem Raven die hand won seinem Mund genommen hatte.

Raven nickte. Victor und Mark gingen nach Hause.

Robin klingelte. Niemand öffnete.

Er klingelte ein zweites und drittes mal.

Doch im Haus rührte sich nichts.

"Sie hat nicht gesagt das sie weggeht...", murmelte der Junge.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen zu wie er die kleine Lampe über der Klingel auseinander nahm und einen Schlüssel raus fischte. Damit schloss er die Tür auf. Schon als die Tür aufschwang bemerkte Starfire das es verbrannt roch. Sie verzog das gesicht und ging in Richtung Küche. Irgendetwas Pizza ähnliches lag verschmorrt im Ofen. Starfire stellte den Ofen aus und öffnete dessen Tür, Rauchschwaden drangen ihr entgegen. Sie versuchte sie mit ihrer Hand zu vertreiben. Raven öffnete ein Fenster.

Robin stand verwirrt in der Küche. "Sie hat noch nie etwas anbrennen lassen..." sprach er zu sich. Kopfschüttlend ging er ins Wohnzimmer, suchte nach einer Nachricht die ihm sagte das seine Mutter nur kurz einkaufen war und die Pizza im offen vergessen hatte.

Doch er fand nichts.

"Hier stimmt was nicht..." sagte er zu den beiden Mädchen.

Er warf seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke, Raven schmiss ihren dazu, Starfire stellte die Tasche daneben ab. Der junge ging die Treppe hinauf. Er sah ins Bad, dann in sein Zimmer, schließlich blieb nur noch ein Zimmer übrig.

Das zimmer seiner Mutter.

Er umfasste die Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Die Tür war verschlossen.

Verzweifelt warf sich der Junge gegen dir Tür. Nichts rührte sich. Der schwarzhaarige ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ging zum Ende des Flures und nahm anlauf. Die Mädchen gingen von der Tür weg, sie ahnten was er vorhatte.

Hilflos sahen sie mit an wie er sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür warf und vor Schmerz schreiend zu Boden sank. Er hatte die verletzung vom vortag vergessen. Die Tür hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Starfire zog den Jungen von der Tür weg als Raven ihr bedeutete das sie die Tür öffen könnte. Ein schwarzer Funke sprang aus dem Schlüsselloch, die Tür ging auf. Robin war schon wieder aufgestanden, stieß Raven zur seite und betrat den Raum, auch dieser schien auf den ersten Blick leer zu sein. Der junge ging an dem Bett, das ein wenig verschoben war, vorbei. Hinter dem Bett schien etwas zu liegen das den Jungen erschreckte. Er wurde Kreideweiß im Gesicht, sank auf die Knie. Die beiden Mädchen rannten zu ihm, sahen den Grund, für ein merkwürdiges verhalten.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt hab ihc euch solange auf die folter gespannt und immernoch nicht verraten was los ist... grins wie sagt man so schön, Cliffhanger.

viel spass bei raten. Ach ja glaubt nicht ich hätte vergessen das starfire wider nachhause will, es ist nur im moment nicht so wichtig für sie.


	6. Mörder

so. jetzt wirds dramatisch. Taschentücher berreit halten und hinsetzten. Ich will nur euer bestes... XD

Disclaimer: Teen Titans gehören mir nicht... -.-"

**Kapitel 5**

**Mörder**

Sie lag am Boden. Blutübeströmt.

Ein blutiges Messer lag neben der Frau.

_Er hat seine Tatwaffe liegen lassen..._

Robin war zu Stein erstarrt.

"Mama...",er brachte nicht mehr hervor, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Starfire kniete schich neben den Jungen, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Er hat sie umgebracht..."

"Er hat meine Mutter umgebracht." seine Worte gingen in einem schluchzen unter.

Raven hielt das immernoch für einen Schlechten Scherz.

Doch als sie die Frau genauer ansah, bemerkte sie das sie nicht atmete.

_Sie ist tatsächlich Tot..._

Starfire schluckte hart als sich Robin in ihre Arme warf und anfing unkontrolliert zu schluchtzen.

Ravens blick war finster auf die Leiche gerichtet.

Sie hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht so etwas.

Die lilahaarige stellte bald fest das nun niemand mehr da war der für den Jungen sorgte, außer dem Freund seiner Mutter.

Doch wenn dieser sie wirklich umgebracht hatte, wäre er dort nicht sicher. Das wäre er sowieso nicht. Wenn er seine Mutter und ihn wirklich so oft schlug.

Sein Vater war gestorben als er klein war. Das wusste die Lilahaarige. Er hatte es ihr erzählt.

Er würde in ein Heim kommen. Sie senkte den kopf als sie daran dachte.

_So enden also lange freundschaften..._

Es dämmerte als Robin sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Raven hatte die Polizei gerufen, was hätte sie anderes tun sollen.

Eine Polizistin, etwa mitte zwanzig, hatte Robin befragt. Und anscheinend keine Rücksicht darauf genommen wie schwer es dem Jungen fiel ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

Doch schließlich zeigte sie ein wenig mitgefühl. Sie hockte sich vor den Jungen.

"Ich muss noch dein Alter wissen. Um zusehen was wir jetzt mit dir machen..."

Der Junge schluckte.

"Sechzehn..."

Die Frau nickte.

"Du kannst hier nicht alleine bleiben, hast du jemanden der auf dich aufpassen könnte?"

Robin wollte zu einem kopfschütteln ansetzen als Starfire sich einmischte.

"Ich bin seine Cousine.", log sie.

"Er kann bei mir und meinen Eltern wohnen."

Die Polizistin wand sich zu der Rothaarigen um.

"Gut. Dann wäre es das für heute. Wir sehen uns nocheinmal um das alles zu Regeln."

Die Polizistin verließ mit ihren Kollegen das Haus.

Der Leichenwagen stand noch immer dort.

Sie hatten das Zimmer seiner Mutter mit Klebeband versiegelt. Niemand durfte hinein.

_Was passiert jetzt mit ihr..._

_wo bringen sie, sie hin..? _Der Junge starrte Gedankenverloren auf den Wagen.

"Danke..." nuschelte er in Starfires Richtung.

"Das tun Freunde für einander, nicht wahr?", sie sah Fragend zu Raven.

"Du hast schnell gehandelt. Aber was wenn die rausfinden das du nicht seine Cousine bist...?"

"Das ist das Risiko das man bei Lügen eingehen muss.", sagte Starfire.

Robin winkelte die Beine an und schlang sein Arme um sie, senkte den Kopf.

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus.

Starfire und Raven setzten sich links und rechts von dem Jungen hin.

Er würde heute nacht kein Auge zu machen, das wusste er.

Raven lehnte sich leicht an den Jungen. Er zitterte.

Sie strich ihm über den Rücken. Er rühte sich nicht.

Starfire bemerkte plötzlich, das sie seit drei Tagen hier war und immer noch nichts daran gesetzt hatte um wieder zurück zu kommen.

Sie konnte jetzt nicht wieder gehen. Noch nicht.

_Das läuft alles so verkehrt..._

Es war Dunkel geworden.

Kein einziges Licht brannte im Haus.

Die drei Teenager starrten vorsich hin, niemand sagte ein Wort.

"Musst du nicht langsam nach Hause?", fragte Robin Raven, mit einer merkwürdig heiseren Stimme. Das Mädchen schüttelte dden Kopf.

"Mein Vater ist nicht da, außerdem will ich heute Nacht nicht alleine sein..."

Robin nickte, verstand nur zu gut was sie meinte.

"Das ist so unfair..." Er flüsterte.

"Das wird wieder." Raven Schoss die Augen.

Robin schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Stunden später war er immer noch wach.

Die Mädchen schliefen. Zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt schlief er , als gerade die Sonne aufging, ein.

-------------------------

recht kkurz geworden -.-

ich habe es doch ein wenig entschärft... es wäre einfach zu brutal gewesen wenn ich es so gelassen hätte wie ich es eigentlich wollte... nun ja...

irgendwie bin ich auf diese dumme idee gekommen... fragt mich nicht warum...


	7. Tödliche Vergangenheiten

Ich krieg echt nicht genug vom schreiben ... O.o das ist nicht normal XD

Disclaimer: Also ich denke inzwischen müsstet ihr wissen was jetzt kommt -.-

**Kapitel 7**

**Tödliche Vergangenheiten**

Er wachte schreiend auf, schweissgebadet und mit Tränen in den Augen. Und für einen Moment schien es ihm das alles wirklich nur ein Traum war. Doch dann sah er die beiden Mädchen, die immer noch neben ihm auf dem Sofa lagen, jetzt allerdings nicht mehr schliefen.

Starfire starrte den Jungen einen Moment verwirrt an. Er zitterte wie verrückt am ganzen Körper. Raven zog den Jungen zu sich. "Sch... ist alles gut... nur ein Traum..." der Junge schluckte.

_Kein Traum! _

Die lilahaarige wiegte den Jungen sanft hin und her um ihn zu beruhigen. Er weinte. ihr Oberteil war schon ganz feucht geworden. Starfire konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Sie wünschte sich wieder zuhause zu sein. ohne die ganzen probleme. Sie konnte sich nicht daran errinern _Robin_ jemals weinen gesehen zu haben, sie konnte sich das nichtmal vorstellen.

Raven lenkte nun ihre Aufmersamkeit auf sich. "Ich mache einen Tee. Dann wird er sich hoffentlich beruhigen." Starfire nickte.

_Sie ist fast wie Sie..._

Das Mädchen stand auf. Robin senkte den Kopf. Es war ihm unangenehm so viel Schwäche zu zeigen. Starfire legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sie konnte sich denken was er dachte.

"Manchmal ist es besser zu weinen als alles in sich hinein zu fressen."

"Du verstehst das nicht!", er spang auf.

"Ich hab keinen zu dem ich gehen kann! Ich kann ...

ich kann doch nicht...", er brach ab. Weitere Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

"ich hab doch keinen mehr..." mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder hin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie rückte näher zu ihm. Umarmte ihn halb.

"Ich habe hier auch keinen zu dem ich gehen kann..."

"Du hast mich.", er unterbrach sie.

"Aber dich kenne ich doch kaum. Ich kenne jemanden der dir sehr ähnlich ist. Aber dich kenne ich nicht."

Der Junge sah sie an.

"Du bist komisch. Wie du redest..."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sei froh das du mich nicht früher kennen gelernt hast."

Er fragte nicht weiter. Starfire bemerkte das er immer noch zitterte und das er Eiskalt war. Ihr blick fiel auf eine Uhr.

_kurz vor halb sechs... morgens..._

"Hast du lange Geschlafen?" Fragte sie ihn.

"Eine halbe Stunde... höchstens..."

"Du musst Schlafen."

"Ich kann nicht."

"Du musst..."

"Ich kann aber nicht!", seine Stimme schlug einen gefährlichen ton an.

Sie schwieg.

Raven rief Starfire in die Küche.

Die rothaarige stand zögernd auf, sah sich noch einmal um bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Raven hielt ihr zwei Tassen hin eine Rote und eine Gelbe, deutete auf die Rote.

"Hier bring ihm die Tasse, aber pass auf das du sie nicht vertauscht."

"Warum?"

"Ich hab ne halbe Schlaftablette rein getan. Hab euer kleines Gespräch gehört, von wegen nicht genug Schlaf."

Starfire nickte, brachte dem Jungen die Rote Tasse.

Wie die Mädchen erwartet hatten trank er daraus.

Etwa zehn minuten später schien die Wirkung einzusetzen.

Raven grinste kurz als der Junge einschlief.

Starfire sah ihn an. Er war immer noch furchtbar blass und kalt.

Raven ging aus dem Raum.

"Wo gehst du hin?", rief ihr die rothaarige flüsternd hinterher.

"Ich hol ne decke, oder willst du das er erfriert?"

Die ausserirdische lachte leicht über ihre eigene dummheit.

_Nachdenken bevor du was sagst._

Sie hörte ein poltern von oben.

"Ach verdammte scheiße!" Fluchte raven.

Das mädchen stand auf und lief zur Treppe.

"Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja, ja..."

sie hörte Raven weiter rummurmeln als sie zrück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Setzte sich weider neben den Jungen.

Raven kam zurück, hielt ein Kissen und eine Wolldecke in den Händen.

Starfire half ihr das Kissen unter den kopf de jungen zu legen. Dann deckte die Rothaarige ihn zu.

Sie gähnte.

"Ich könnte noch den ganzen Tag schlafen..."

"Keine gute Idee."

Sie nickte zu dem Jungen.

Er schlief sehr unruhig, murmelte unverständliche satzfetzen.

Die Rothaarige seufzte.

"In zwei stunden müssen wir spätestens hier weg sein sein... sonst fällt auf das du gelogen hast."

"Ist er bis dahin wieder wach?"

"Sicher."

Starfire nickte.

"Eine sache noch..." begann Raven. "Ich weiß nicht wo wir hin sollen. Sie werden uns mit sicherheit suchen."

"Ich weiß wo wir hin könnten. Aber ich weiß nicht ob das alles noch genauso ist wie früher..."

"Nicht wichtig. Wir müssen einfach hier fort. Sonst bringen sie ihn weg. Und wahrscheinlich in ein Heim oder so. Glaub mir du willst nicht wissen wie es da ist."

"Warst du mal in einem?"

"Ja. Aber nicht lange. Mein Vater ist alkoholiker gewesen und meine Mutter konnte sich nicht gut genug um mich kümmern."

Starfire hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken."

Raven setzte sich auf den Boden und seufzte tief.

"Sie haben gesagt es war selbstmord. Ich weiß das es mein Vater war."

Starfires Augen weiteten sich.

"Was ist das hier für eine stadt?!", schrie sie fast.

"Früher wars hier anders. Da gabs ja noch leute die die Stadt beschützt haben. Aber nachdem einer der vier übrig gebliebenen umgebracht wurde brach hier echt das chaos aus."

Jetzt war Starfire mehr als verwirrt.

"Wer? Und woher weißt du das alles?"

Raven lächelte.

"Nightwing hieß er. Seine mutter," sie deutete auf Robin. "...Hats mir erzählt."

"Nightwing...", wiederholte Starfire nachdenklich. "Den kenne ich gar nicht. Weißt du was über ihn?"

Raven legte sich hin, rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah die Decke an.

"Soll wohl so ne art zweiter Batman gewesen sein, brutal, rücksichtslos und... ach keine ahnung."

Starfire nickte.

"Aber was ist mit ihm passiert? du sagtest er wurde umgebracht und wieso einer der **vier** übrig gebliebenen?"

Raven drehte sich zurück auf den Bauch.

Sie lachte.

"Das gibts nicht. Ich meine auch wenn du noch nicht lange hier bist, jeder weiß davon."

Die rothaarige seufzte und sah raven ein wenig enttäuscht an.

"Erzählst du es mir?"

Raven nickte.

"Also... so ziemlich vor ner halben ewigkeit..." Begann sie.

"Es waren sehr viele jahre verganngen seit die Teen Titans das letzt mal zu fünft aufgetaucht waren. Zu viert war es auch schon lange her. Am ende blieb nur noch einer übrig. Nightwing."

Starfire sah Raven aufgeregt an, jetzt da sie wusste das Nightwing einer der Teen Titans war, wurde sie noch neugieriger.

_wann hat Robin den denn im Team aufgenommen..._

"Die menschen hatten alle Angst vor ihm, bis auf eine einzige Frau, sie nannte sich Oracle."

Raven machte eine kurze pause.

Ihr schien es spaß zu machen starfire warten zu lassen.

"Erzähl schon weiter..." beschwerte sich Starfire.

Raven verdrehte die Augen.

"Jedenfalls, war eines Nachts einer der Feinde der ehemahligen Teen Titans unterwegs. Um nicht zu sagen der Erzfeind, Nightwings."

Starfire schluckte. SIe schöpfte einen verdacht.

"Die beiden Kämpften fast zwei stunden, so erzählt man sich, und gerade als Nightwing seinen Feind von dem Dach des Gebäudes auf dem sie kämpften, stürtzen wollte, verlor er für eine winzige sekunde die Konzentration. Das nutzte sein feind aus. Schlug ihm ins Gesicht, und ließ ihn, an seiner stelle, vom Dach fallen."

Raven schüttelte sich kurz.

Starfire ahnte das schlimmste.

"Am nächsten Morgen fanden sie ihn. Tot auf dem dach eines Autos. Er hinterlies eine Frau und ein Kind."

Die rothaarige blinzelte ein paarmal.

"Wie schrecklich."

Raven nickte.

Sie hatte sie inzwischen wieder hingesetzt.

"Aber wer war das?" fragte Starfire nach eingen Minuten.

"Deathstroke, früher war er unter einem anderem Namen bekannt. Genau wie Nightwing."

Raven wartete lange.

"Jetzt spann mich nicht immer auf die folter!", rief Starfire verärgert.

"Wie hießen die denn vorher?"

Raven grinste.

"Deathstroke war bakannt als Slade..."

Raven stoppte ihren satz als sie Starfire ansah. Sie war zu tode erschreckt.

"Erzähl weiter.", knurrte Starfire.

"Nun ja... Nightwing war mal der Anführer der Teen Titans, wenn dir das auf die Sprünge hilft."

Starfire schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht..."

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

"Das hat er nicht verdient..."

Raven sah sie an.

"Was ist nur aus dieser Stadt geworden..."

"Eine Katastrophe... tut mir leid."

"Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich warp nicht hinterher wäre... dann... dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

"Warp?", fragte raven.

"Ein Zeitreisender Schur..."

Raven unterbrach sie.

"Ich weiß wer Warp ist! Der hält die Stadt immernoch auf Trap."

Starfire nickte, schwieg aber. Den schock über die nachricht von eben konnte sie nicht so schnell verarbeiten.

_Warum musste er so sterben..._

--------------------------------------------------

okay als kleine entschädigung ist dieses kapitel mal ziemlich lang geworden.

Ich wette einige werdn sich jetzt fragen:"wieso zum Teufel hat die Slade deathstroke genannt?" Slade nannte sich in den Comics so. Nightwing dürfte euch ja bekannt sein. Schon wieder sowas brutales... gomen...


End file.
